Fume hoods are used in laboratories, manufacturing environments, and other locations where technicians work with materials that generate fumes. A fume hood may take the form of an enclosure over a work surface, and be adapted for connection to a suitable air discharge system. Some hoods have been provided with an access opening which may be closed by a door or panel. Other fume hoods are configured to be attached to walls of a workstation, wherein the walls include an access opening which may be closed by a door or panel.